In Memoriam of Castiel Novak
by thefaultinourship
Summary: Three years ago Castiel Novak left the "family business" for a normal life, but with one text from his brother Gabriel his whole new life crumbles to pieces around him. Castiel doesn't want to get involved, but when an angel of the Lord visits him in a dream to tell him heaven's got big plans for him he doesn't really have a choice.


**Chapter 1**

'Dad's on a hunting trip. He hasn't been back in a few days.'

Castiel Novak stared down at the text in disbelief. Three years. It had been three years since he had left the "family business." Three years since he had begun studying for his theology degree at Kansas University. Three years since he had heard so much as a gratuitous innuendo from his brother Gabriel, whom the text was from.

'What do you want from me?' Castiel began to type, but then quickly deleted. He slipped his phone back into his pocket and rubbed a trembling hand over his face. Why now? He was happy for God's sake. His roommate was tolerable, his grades were good, and he held a decent job at the book store on campus. Okay, maybe happy was pushing it, but he was at least content. Hell, he was normal for once in his life, and that was all he had ever really wanted. What right did Gabriel have to waltz back in his life now?

Castiel decided that for now the best way to deal with his brother was to not deal with him at all. He pulled his shoes on hurriedly and shoved his keys into his pocket. "I'm headed out," he told Samandriel, who was lounging on his bed working on homework. "I probably won't be back until late."

Samandriel looked up and quirked an eyebrow at him – Castiel rarely "headed out" for anything other than work or class, neither of which he had at 8:23 at night – but then simply nodded. "Alright. I'll probably be asleep; big test in the morning. See you tomorrow."

Castiel nodded back at him and then left their room, shutting and locking the door behind him. His phone was currently burning a hole in his pocket, but he ignored the unrest it was causing him for the sake of going to get some air. The hallway was fairly empty, but Castiel still kept his eyes to the ground as he made his way to the stairs. His dorm was on the fourth floor but Castiel hated elevators. Really he hated any situation he didn't have at least moderate control of. After his mother... No. He wouldn't think about that. He'd managed not to for a few days now. It was Gabriel's fault for dredging any thoughts he'd ever had about his family back up.

Castiel suddenly regretted not bringing his ipod out with him. He needed something loud to clear his mind. He began humming tunelessly to himself, but, needless to say, it didn't really help.

Castiel finally bounded down the last of the steps only to nearly crash into Anna Milton, one of his friends from work. If friend was even the right term. Anna was a sweet girl who was nice to everyone. Acquaintance was to cold a term for someone like her but even so Castiel didn't really knew her that well.

"Whoa there big boy." Anna laughed, her eyes flashing brightly as she gripped Castiel's upper arms to steady him. "Where's the fire?"

Castiel blushed faintly as he muttered, "Nowhere. Sorry Anna."

Slowly, Anna's grin slipped from her face as a look of concern took it's place. "Hey Cas, are you alright? You don't look too great."

Castiel shook his head vehemently and said, "Fine. 'M fine," even as he felt a wave of red hot panic rise up in him like bile. _Not now. Oh God not now._ Three years. Three clean years. "Just ah- just need to take a walk. Clear my head, ya know?"

Anna frowned at him. "I'm headed over to a friend's dorm. Walk me over?"

It was a lie, obviously. A refusal sprang to Castiel's lips but didn't breach them. There was something in Anna's expression – kindness, warmth, something akin to motherly affection – that made him want to let her comfort him. He settled for nodding his head and mumbling, "Alright."

Anna gave him a soft smile and loosened her hold on him. She then moved to his left side to hold his arm as though they were a couple. "Lead the way hot stuff."

Castiel stuffed his hands in his pockets and blushed more profusely but complied. They even almost made it to the front door before he heard _that_ voice.

"Damn Cassie, you've been holding out on me."

Castiel froze immediately. He refused to turn around. "What in the hell are you doing here," he managed to choke out. Anna swung her gaze between him and the stranger behind them, painfully confused.

"I mean the _chicks _man. If I'd known how hot college girls could be I might have joined you when you left us."

"What the fuck do you want Gabriel." Castiel hissed out, finally turning to face his bother and subtly shaking Anna off his arm in the process.

Gabriel was shorter than Castiel even though he was about four years older, but that didn't stop Castiel from shrinking under his suddenly intense gaze. "I think you know, Cassie. Didn't you get my message?"

Castiel shook himself and then glared down at his brother. "Of course I did. I just don't see how that concerns me. Dad's been on more," he glanced at Anna, "...hunting... trips then either of us could count; some lasting weeks. You know this. Why are you really here?"

Gabriel huffed in annoyance. "Just come with me, Cassie. We need to talk."

"Funny how we haven't needed to talk at anytime in the past three years."

At this Gabriel finally began to look penitent. "Cas..."

Castiel spun on his heel and strode toward the door with purpose. The purpose may or may not have been avoiding punching his brother in the face. After three years of burying his past so deep inside of him he thought it would never see the light of day again he thought he thought he might actually have a chance at a normal, terror-free, family-free, hunting-free life. Of course he was wrong.

* * *

"Looks like you've got your work cut out for you brother."

The angels Sam and Dean watched the Novak brothers reunion with rapt attention; though they remained unseen by any passers-by.

Dean shrugged at his brother's statement, but grinned. "Makes things more interesting."


End file.
